Forever a Secret
by KamuiSor
Summary: COMPLETED! Hiei speaks his feelings to Kurama, but will Botan let it be a happly ever after. KuramaXHiei (Yaoi in Final Chapter)
1. Secrets

Chapter 1: Secrets  
  
"Hiei are you all right?" Some one whispers.  
  
Hiei glances back to see its Kurama, before nodding. Kurama places a hand on his shoulder. "Kurama...." Hiei starts "there is not need for you pity."  
  
"Pity?" Kurama Says. Hiei stands up and glares at Kurama. "Cant you see I'm fine? Just because I'm sitting here does not mean there is any thing wrong!"  
  
"I see, sorry, I guess I will be going then." Kurama turns around and starts for then door. As he opens it Hiei grabs his hand and collapses.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama yelps and he kneels by Hiei. "Hiei?" Kurama shakes him lightly.  
  
"..."  
  
Kurama gets closer to see if he is breathing. As he does so Hiei opens his eyes and lightly kisses Kurama. Kurama jumps back in shock. Hiei looks at him and a small smile comes to his face. "I know I always seem to be tough and mean but it's only because I don't want any one to hurt me emotionally. Because of that fear that is why I try to show no weaknesses. But I can not stay closed to you any more. I have been in love with you for far too long."  
  
Kurama know leaning on the the door with his mouth hanging open. "Um ....erm... Hiei... I understand, as you know I love you too; it's hard not to know. But I never knew you would love me back."  
  
"I know.... I don't know how I came to love you but for the longest time now I could not get you out of my mind. Hiei says as he stands up and walks over to Kurama. He leans and lightly kisses him; Kurama puts his hands around Hiei's waist pulling him closer. Hiei runs his hands through Kurama's long red hair. But before any thing more could happen some one knocks on the door. Hiei pulls away from Kurama and snaps "WHAT!"  
  
"Hey have you seen Kurama?" Kuwabara asks.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Well... um... he said he would help me train."  
  
Hiei looks at Kurama with sadness showing in his eyes then he nods. Kurama gives Hiei a quick kiss on the cheek then he leaves.  
  
"Kurama what were you doing in Hiei's Room?" Kuwabara asks.  
  
"Oh nothing just talking." Kurama says walking away from Hiei's room. 


	2. Struggle Within

Chapter 2: Struggle within  
  
Sorry this chapter is a little slow not much happens I could not think of any thing to write.   
  
Hiei sits in the corner of his room with his knees to his chest thinking to himself. 'Why did I have to tell him how I felt? The only thing that will come from that is hurt feelings I will have to stay away from him at all coats now! It may hurt him and me but I chat have any one try to hurt him because their trying to get to me.'  
  
A soft knock comes to the door fallowed by Botan's voice "Hiei?"  
  
Hiei looks up at the door, "yes?"  
  
"I came to see if you would like some food it is ready down stairs." She says in a gentle voice.  
  
"Botan could you bring me up a plate please?"  
  
"Sure." Botan says as she walks away from the door. She thinks to herself, 'why is Hiei being so nice? It sounds like he's worried. But that's not like Hiei to worry. Maybe I will ask him when I bring him his food.'  
  
Back in Hiei's room, Hieis now laying in his bed looking at the ceiling. 'I hope Botan does not think there is any thing wrong. I would have to tell her if she did ask.' Hiei gets up and walks over to the wall and hits his head. 'DAMN THIS FUCKING SHIT I STARED!' He hits his head harder. 'Damn damn damn damn!' He hit his head one more time then he falls back onto the floor and looks at the wall as Botan knocks on the door. "Hiei can I come in? I have your food.  
  
"Yes.'  
  
Botan steps into the room and looks at Hiei on the floor "Hiei is there something bugging you?"  
  
Hiei looks into Botan's eyes, then turns his head away "why is it that noticeable?" Botan looks at him and nods. "Well I guess I should tell you shouldn't I?" Botan nods again. "It's a long story do you think you can sit here and listen to all of it?"  
  
With a weak small voice Botan Says "yes."  
  
"Earlier today I told Kurama how I felt about him and I even kissed him. I don't know what came over me but I could not keep my feelings in any more." Hiei sighed, and then took a deep breath. "Know in afraid my enemies are going to come after him to get to me." Hiei sits up "I have never been afraid before."  
  
Botan leans forward and puts her arms around Hiei, and she whispers in his ear "As long as you truly love each other know one can come between you guys." Hiei turns his head and looks at Botan before nodding.  
  
"Hiei, Please don't let it eat you up please." Hiei looks at her with a shocked expression.  
  
"B-B-Botan?"  
  
She moves closer so her lips meet his. Hiei pulls away in shock, falling back, he mover across the room as fast and he can and glares at Botan. "Oh Hiei I'm sorry!" Botan gets up and puts his food on his desk, bows, and then leaves. Hieis eyes still widened he leans on the wall, panting like crazy. 'What the hell was that wench thinking! She knows I love Kurama, so why did she kiss me?" Hiei Gets up walks over to his bed, lays down and slowly slips off to sleep.  
  
Plz R&R And be nice plz. Bye bye KamuiSor 


	3. The fall

Chapter 3: The Fall  
  
Ok this chapter finally has a plot!!!! I could not believe it my self R&R.  
  
...............................  
  
Hiei awoke to Kurama's brown eyes looking at him. Hiei smiles as he reaches out and touches Kurama's cheek. Kurama stands up and sits on Hiei's bed. Hiei sits up and wraps his arms around Kurama, then whispers "I missed you." Kurama nuzzles Hiei's neck before slowly kissing up to his jaw across to his chin, a quick kiss on his nose then a slow soft passionate kiss on his lips. In a soft voice Kurama Replays, "there's no way I could express how much I missed you."  
  
Kurama Kisses Hiei before standing up. "So Hiei would you like some thing to eat?" Hiei says in a disappointed voice, "no." Kurama kneels next to Hiei and takes his hand, "you have to eat, for I see you did not eat your dinner. We do want our Hiei to get sick now do we?" Hiei shacks his head no. "So let me go get to some thing to eat." Kurama says  
  
He walks over and gets Hiei's plate and walks out the door. Shortly fallowed by the sound of a plate and the thuds of some one falling. Hiei jumps up and runs out the door looking Kurama frantically. Hiei yells "Kurama!" He hears a groan and runs toward it, down the and to the left. He finally finds Kurama curled up in a ball. Hiei runs to him and quickly gets on his knees and pulls him closer putting his head on his lap. Tears forum in his eyes as he whispers, "Kurama please be all right."  
  
Hiei puts his head on Kurama's forehead and thinks to him self 'please be alright, please." Hiei hears another Groan, before Kurama says "Hiei?" Hiei looks up quickly to see Kurama's eyes slightly open. "Y-yes Kurama, I'm here."  
  
Kurama now in more pain then ever tries to say more, "m-my sssssidae pppull out please." Hiei turns to look at Kurama's side just then noticing all the blood and broken plate pieces every where, Hiei keeps look at his side. Hiei gasps as he reaches out and puts his hand around it, Hiei hears Kurama whimper "I'm sorry if I hurt you doing thing." Hiei pulls on the piece as fast as he can, yanking it out. Kurama screams in pain "Kurama, I will be right back with some bandages so please don't try to move any where." Hiei jumps up and runs off. Kurama turns his head to the side seeing the glimpse of cloths. Kurama shakes his head then closes his eyes.  
  
Hiei walks back up to Kurama and starts undoing his shirt pull it down and warping his wound Kurama Groans in pain. Hiei looks up and whispers, "I'm sorry." Kurama shakes his head, "no Hiei ..... Because... of you .... I'm getting better. A-and you made me happy... s-so please don't beat your s-s-s-self up."  
  
Hiei looks at him as a lonesome tears goes down his cheek, Kurama reaches up and whips it away. Hiei stands up and looks at him. "Do you think you can stand up?"  
  
"I can try."  
  
Hiei holds out his hand, Kurama grabs it and stands up; he put his arms around Hiei shoulder as Hiei help him up the steps and brings him to his room. Kurama lets go of Hiei and walks to his bed and lies down. "I will bring you a glass of water when I'm done cleaning the blood mess up ok?" Kurama nods before whispering, "I love you." With that Hiei leave and cleans up the mess and brings Kurama his water  
  
"So how do you feel Kurama?" Hiei asks  
  
"I feel great all thanks to you."  
  
Hiei blushes a little the kisses Kurama on the cheek. "I will be back in an hour." Hiei stands up and leaves the room with out another word.  
  
.................................... ok ok that was not that good and im so sorry I did not update sooner plz review 


	4. Shattering Love

Chapter 4: Shattering Love.  
  
Hiei sighs as he closes the door behind him. "So you found Kurama, I see." Hiei looks into the shadows of his room.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hiei speaks with a chill in his voice.  
  
"Oh Hiei don't be so cold." Hiei glares at the figure in the darkness.  
  
"Tell me, why are you here?" Hiei snaps.  
  
"Oh settle down boy. I came to get you back." Botan steps out into the dimly lilted room. She takes small strides to Hiei, Wrapping her arms around him when she meets him.  
  
"Get you hands off me!" Hiei growls  
  
"Oh touchy touchy." Botan pulls away but as she does she kisses Hiei "mmmmm... your lips there so soft." Botan mummers. Hiei slowly moves away from Botan.  
  
"How could you get me back when you never had me?" Hiei asks weirdly.  
  
"Hiei you so simple minded some times. I have had you, I always had you." Botan takes Hieis hand and starts to suck on his finger. Hiei stands there as if frozen. "Do you like that Hiei?" Shock still running through Hiei's veins. He tries to back away but Botan snakes her arm around Hiei's waist. "Oh Hiei don't be afraid, I wont hurt you."  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
Hiei spines around and sees the shock in Kurama's eyes. "Kurama!" Hiei gasps. Kurama walks over to Hiei, and then looks at Botan. "What are you doing Hiei?" Kurama whispers.  
  
"WOW Kurama, I'm surprised you can still walk." Kurama gets a sadden look on his face and turns, Takes a painful step to the door. Hiei Gently takes Kurama's hand "wait." He looks at Botan, "what do you mean by that?" He says with a cold look.  
  
Botan looks at Kurama then back at Hiei's Emotionless face. "Dear old Kurama did not tell you? Why not Kurama? Hiei is your Boyfriend isn't he?' Kurama now trembling in fear turns from Hiei  
  
Kurama's POV (point of view)  
  
'What the Fuck is that Bitch thinking? If Hiei finds out he will hate both me and her.' Kurama thinks to himself.  
  
"Kurama what is it?" I turn to look into Hieis big brown eyes (AN: sorry bout the Kurama brown eye thing I was not paying attention to what I was typing) "Hiei, I can love you any more." I look at Hiei through my tears before I turn and run from the room.  
  
Sorry I took so long to update plz forgive me Drew, Kaze, and all my other readers. 


	5. Mending a Broken Heart

Well hey there every one. KamuiSor here to bring you another chapter; by the one and only KamuiSor. Well I'm going on vacation tomorrow so this will be the last chapter I put up. I hope I have more for ya people to read when I get back. But I suppose you want to see what happens in the next chapter of FOR EVER a SECRET  
  
TV ANONSER: "Back to your normal programming!"  
  
Chapter 5: Mending a Broken Heart  
  
'What! This cant be.' I fall to the floor crying  
  
"There there Hiei." Botan kneels next to me and strokes my hair. 'Why me what did I do?' I hit myself.  
  
"Hiei?" Botan says in an almost soothing voce. I look at her miserably. "Don't be sad. It was bound to happen some time."  
  
Just then I creak, leaping forward on her, and I start screaming in her face. "God damn you, you fucking BITCH!!! Go to Hell!!!!" She looks at me stunned. "What the fuck did you do to him? Tell me or I will kill you!!!"  
  
She looks at me with fear in her eyes. "O-o-ok H-Hiei; earlier today...  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
"We don't want our Hiei to get sick now do we?" A silence comes from the room before the door creaks open. Kurama steps into the hall. "Kurama stay away from Hiei." Kurama looks behind him to see Botan there.  
  
"Why do you want me to leave him alone?" a short silence then she speaks, "because he's mine and if you don't stop being with him I will make sure you can't move." She says fiercely.  
  
"And how do you plan on doing that." As those words slipped from his mouth, Botan pushed him with all her mite down the steps then hide in the darkness of a shadow.  
  
FLASH BACK END  
  
I slap Botan wildly. "What do you think you were doing? You can't have me not madder how hard you try." Botan screams out in pain thin tears come. I stop and I walk away  
  
Botan's POV  
  
Pain rushes through me as he starts to lash out on me. Till now I how much I should not have done that. I finely brake down in tears from the agonizing pain. Hiei Stops beating me and walks away from me and leaves me to bleed on the floor. 'I'm sorry Hiei.' I think inwardly. I whimper laying there till Hiei comes back over to me. 'Oh no not again please leave me alone, I'm really sorry.' I undertake as he begins to speak, "um Botan... I'm Sorry. But if you try to do something like this again I WILL kill you!" tears stream down my bloody beaten face.  
  
.............................  
  
Hiei stands up and gets some hot water and some cloth. He dips it into the water and begins to clean the blood off Botan's face.  
  
............................  
  
'Please Hiei don't hate me. I'm only trying to keep you safe.' Kurama walks around his room trying not to cry from the pain in his heart.  
  
A nock comes to the door. "Come in." He mumbles. Botan steps in showing her beat face to him. "I'm sorry." With that she left the room. 'I'm Sorry Kurama I did not me to make a mess.'  
  
Back in Kurama's Room  
  
Still baffled by Botan's visit, he looks back at the door noticing a piece of paper on the ground. Kurama bends over and picks it up. Reading the words on the front: Kurama plz read this.  
  
Well how do you like that chapter and its cliffy ending well I hope you liked it bye bye (plz Review) KamuiSor 


	6. 7 PM

Chapter 5: 7 PM

Hiei walks over and cries to himself. _Why must my life be so fucked up? _He cries and cries never wanting to be opened. Closing himself off to everyone and only his lover can open him.

**Love is something that should not be here. Love should vanish and everyone should be alone.**

Kurama feels the paper in his hands as he opens it. His hearts beats rapidly as he looks at the letters on the page

Kurama's POV

_Hiei oh please don't make me suffer more. _(AN: wait wait wait Kurama you're the one that's making him suffer you moron) I ponder as I start to read the words of my sweet ex-lover

Kurama,

If you wish to say good bye I will let fate be fate but if you wish everything back I will wait….

Bye,

Hiei

P.S. 7 PM I will wait till that day you come.

**The light will shine brightly no matter who tries to dime it… The light will never vanish no matter what.**

A knock comes to the door as Hiei sits on his floor tears still running down his face. "Hiei are you ok?" Comes the voice from out side his door

"No" Hiei manages to say

"What is it?"

"Nothing…. Just leave me alone."

"Don't make me break the door down!" Screams Yusuke

Hiei lays on the floor "Get fucked!" after those words slip from his mouth the door blows up.

"Damn…." Hiei says monotone voice

"So tell me Hiei what's wrong?"

"You blew my door up what do you think is wrong!" Hiei yells.

Yusuke walks over and picks Hiei up by his shirt and gets really close to his face then in a low voice he says "You know what I mean." Hiei pushes Yusuke away as she falls to the floor.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hiei snaps

"NO!" Yusuke snaps back.

Just then Keiko walks in "He said leave him alone so leave him alone." She grabs Yusuke by the belt and starts to pull him out.

"Hey watch out for the merchandise!" Yusuke stammers as he walks out the door. Hiei still a little baffled by the whole thing grabs a blanket and staples it to the door way using it as a door (AN: don't ask that's what my brothers did when the needed a door and didn't have one.)

**Never will I feel love. Never will I feel warmth……Never**

Kurama looks at the clock as he thinks to himself _6:30…. God what did he mean by 7 PM… _ Kurama runs his fingers through his hair then he stands up fast… "SHIT!" he runs out of his room as he runs down the hall he sees the mess in front of Hiei's room. wanting to stop he pushes on.

He slowly knocks on the door waiting for her to answer. "yes." Says the sweet cool voice on the other side of the door.

"Um I have to ask you a favor." Ukina opens the door looking at Kurama with her gentle eyes.

"What is it?"

"Hiei told me stuff, Botan messed it up, now he won't talk to me any more, but I know he will talk to you." Kurama spits out the painful words. (AN: YOU LIE KURAMA!)

"Okay, I will talk to him for you Kurama."

**Maybe just maybe we can make it or will you let us die?**

"Hiei may I come in?" Ukina says

"Um ok." Hiei mumbles

Ukina walks in and sits down by Hiei "Kurama sent me… he's worried about you." She says in a gentle Voice.

"Ha fuck I highly doubt it. He only cares about himself."

"Hiei your wrong."

"I'm wrong, I'm wrong! He's the one who listened to that bitch he never had to." Hiei yells.

"Don't yell there's no need for it."

"Oh so your trying to be my mother now?"

"Hiei please stop it."

"Why should I?" Hiei gets close to her face and licks Ukina's cheek. "Hmmm tell me." Tears start to fall from Ukina's eyes turning into pearls. Seeing this, Hiei falls back "I'm sorry, please don't cry."

"I was just trying to help… Kurama still likes you. That's what he wanted me to say." Hiei looks at Ukina then looks away.

"Sorry."

Ukina stands up. "Bye Hiei I hope the best for you two." She walks out with out another word.

**What is this warmth? No I can't feel this…No**

Kurama walks to Hieis room and walks in with out asking "Hiei?" Hiei jumps not knowing anyone was there.

"What?"

"Do you hate me.?" Kurama asks in a tear full Voice.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Sorry it took me soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long to update…

If it was not for Sica, Parker, and Kaze pushing be to write I never would have even written this chapter. (This chapter was written almost 4 months ago… that next chapter I just wrote.. but I'm still not done with it)

**_The next chapter is going to be the last_**! There is **_Yaoi_** in it so if you don't want to read it go over it please!

I hope to have the next chapter up soon

So keep an eyes out for it!

Bye

KamuiSor


	7. United Forever

Forever a Secret

Well hey everyone …. I'm so sorry about the whole me not writing in a long time. When I started to write again me friends would not let me stop, and then I did. But then one night when I picked up my pen and started writing I decided I would end my story this being the last chapter. Yes there is yaoi in this chapter. I know some of you wanted Hiei to end with Botan. And I also know some of you wanted there not to be a yaoi scene but I wanted the two lovers to unit there love, showing each other that they will be together forever. I also was going to write and alt chapter but one of the reasons I don't not update often is that I don't like to type (I do and I don't) and would not really know what to type in the chapter. So if you do not like yaoi please don't read the chapter or skip over the yaoi. Thanks very much for reading and reviewing to my story. When you're done with this chapter **R&R and tell me everything about my story, what you liked and what you didn't like.** Thanks!

_**I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO…**_

Chapter 6: United Forever!

The wind beats on the window as a cat crosses the road and gets hit by a car (AN: My friend wanted to be in my story… There you go Sica you got hit by a car!)

"Hiei… answer me please" Kurama says in a soft voice.

Hiei turns from Kurama…. And slowly starts to walk to the window. "Its 7 p.m." Hiei whispers as Kurama goes across the room and wraps his arms around Hiei's neck from behind. Hiei runs his fingers over Kurama's arm.

"Oh Hiei I love you so much. I'm so sorry I listened to Botan I just didn't want you to get hurt." Kurama says slowly but surly.

"But I did get hurt. When you left me my tears fell a thousand times over. You hurt me even when you didn't want to." Hiei whispers trying to keep his tears in.

Kurama licks the back of Hiei's ear. "Sorry I should leave you again I can tell you don't want me back." Kurama turns and walks to the door "Bye" Kurama whisper.

"Wait!" Hiei runs over to Kurama and wraps his arms around him "I love you, don't leave me please don't." Hiei says into Kurama's chest. Kurama runs his fingers through Hiei's hair and mummers "its ok sweet Hiei I won't leave you. Stop crying." (AN: sorry if this seems sooooooooooooooo cheesy!)

**_YAOI SCENE SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT_**

He slowly picks the smaller boy into his arms kissing him softly brining him onto a more "privet" spot. Laying him onto the bed Kurama kisses him. Hiei lets him slip his luscious tongue into his mouth. Kurama tasting Hiei fully able to love him. Hiei moves his arms around Kurama pulling him onto himself. Hiei speaks quietly in a velvety like voice, "I…..want… you ….now."

Kurama nods sexily pulling his shirt off leaning down removing Hiei's. Laying his bare chest onto his letting their skin touch for the first time. Hiei nibbles on his bottom lip on knowing what to do. Kurama slowly undoes Hiei's pants looking at Hiei's deep red face for Hiei wasn't wearing any boxers. Kurama starts to blush himself looking at his semi erected penis thinking to himself _Fuck I want to touch it soo bad…_ He slowly reaches down touching it. His fingers wrapping around it as a small gasp comes from Hiei.

"Go on Kurama…. I want… our love to be real… don't stop…. Give me all you got" He says quickly to keep himself from stopping to think about the warm hand on his newly hardened dick (AN: WOW this is getting hot….. ok ok I want say anymore)

Kurama slowly leans down licking the head of his partner's member. Loving the taste he licks is again and again hearing Hiei breathing quicken as he slowly takes the whole thing in his mouth bobbing his head up and down as Hiei moans deeply in his own throat. "God…. Uhhhh…. Kurama….. Your mouth…… it's so….. Hot….. ohhhhhh GOD! ... Kurama!... This feels…… so fucking…… good!" Hiei let out another long moan as Kurama slowly pulls his mouth from Hiei dick slowly licking the underside moving his tongue down to his balls licking them. His tongue slowly moves over his asshole as Hiei's body stiffens a little.

"OHH yeah… mmmmmmm Kurama right there." Kurama slides his tongue over the entrance to his ass a few more times then takes Hiei lovely cock into his mouth as she starts to deep throat Hieis 9 inch dick. Hiei starts to moan loudly telling Kurama his going to cum. Kurama hears him say that and he slows down coming to a stop licking the head a few times as Hiei's body becomes a rock slowly shuddering as Kurama clamps his lips around his cock drinking it all. He moves and kisses Hieis forehead looking at Hiei trying to catch his breath… "Did you like that my love?"

Hiei gets onto all fours with is ass pointing at Kurama "I would like it more if you fucked my ass." Kurama starts to laugh at Hieis need for him. He slowly stands letting his pants and boxers fall to the ground reveling his 10 inch long 4 inch thick cock. Hiei's eyes become the size of dinner plates as Kurama brings it to his face.

"Get it nice and wet love, I don't want to hurt you to much."

(AN: If you think about it….. is seems more like Hiei should be giving it and Kurama should be taking it…. Or is it just me that thinks that?)

Hiei slowly grasps the hard piece of flesh in his hands leaning in licking the head tasting the precum. "Mmm… you taste good." He mutters as he starts to suck Kurama's monster of a member like a wild animal. Kurama throws his head back awing in pleasure then he feels nothing at all the warmth on his cock disappeared. He slowly looks down seeing Hiei on his back with his legs in the air. Kurama kneels onto the ground putting Hiei legs on his shoulders. Places the head of his cock at the entrance of Hiei's ass "you ready love?" Hiei nods as Kurama slowly pushes the head into Hiei. A small squeak comes from Hiei as he starts to be stretched by Kurama "This is going to hurt so I'm going to go slowly" Kurama slowly pushes three or four inches into him. Hiei cries out in pain, and then Kurama suddenly stops. "I'm sorry! Are you ok? I'll stop."

"Yes…. Just….. Go…..slowly…. don't stop." Kurama nods pushing more slowly till finally all of him is in Hiei.

"Ok tell me when your use to it" Hiei's pain soon turns into pleasure. Wanting Kurama to fuck him nice and hard. He nods to Kurama. He slowly starts to pump in and out of Hieis sweet ass.

Hiei's POV

_Oh god this feels so good. Now we can love each other forever! Forever a Secret will never be our love! _(AN: he means our love will never be a secret) _I want the world to know! _I let out a long deep moan. Slowly my breath deepens as his cock goes deeper and deeper.

Kurama's POV

_Man Hiei you're so tight. You feel so good too. I never want to leave you. I always want to be with you. _I hear him let out that lovely moan knowing he loves me and will never leave me. "Oh gods Kurama faster, please cum in me, faster!" Hearing him want me so bad was enough for me to blow my load but I held back. I started to fuck him like I was on death row. He moans become louder and quicker. Then I lean over him sinking even deeper into him. Pressing my lips to his fucking him even more as I start to grunt getting close. I buck wildly in and out of him as her screams and blows his load all over my chest. Seeing this I push one last time into him nice and hard. My baby batter fills him full

Kurama POV end

Kurama falls onto Hiei panting. Both slowly catch the breath as Kurama kisses Hiei on the cheeks laying his head on Hiei's shoulder nuzzling his neck as Hiei speaks up "W-w-w-was I any good?"

"You were great." Kurama kisses Hiei one last time pulling the covers over him and Hiei. Both of the falling to sleep

_**YAOI SCENE END**_

The Next Day

Kurama and Hiei walk down the steps hand in hand walking into the dinning room. Kurama takes a deep breath looking at Hiei

"Um…. We have something to tell you." Hiei says smoothly…..

Yusuke looks at there hands then around the room at everyone's shocked faces and speaks up "It's about damn time you guys came out of the damn closet."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Thanks for reading my story. Sorry if I made typos

That was my first yaoi scene so I hope you like it

That was my last Chapter for this story I would like to write another story but I don't know what to write and who it should be about. Oh well I will think of something.

Bye and thanks again for reading my story!

KamuiSor.


End file.
